


There was Haze All Around Him

by banjoeyedgirl



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Obsession, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 02:56:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banjoeyedgirl/pseuds/banjoeyedgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todd dreams of Lydia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There was Haze All Around Him

There was haze all around him, but he knew she was there. He could feel her.

Just a light behind nothingness. Then her eyes. Her mouth. Flashes of her that drew up into a still fragmented whole.

Her bare abdomen. Flat. Milk white. A freckle. The taste of her skin. Licking her skin.

He felt her in his upper thighs, his hands suddenly earthen and alert, eyelids heavy.

Her eyes.

His desire for her made him thick, made him into mud. Into ashes.

A smile. Her smile. Rare, precious, overwhelming.

He felt so young, so dwarfed by his blunt want for her; a boy. Boy in trouble. Seeking her approval, craving her attention. Always around her. But she was kind here, he felt that immediately. Today was different. She was open. Her smile. A smile. She wanted him...she did. Her eyes.

Green. They looked black, but they were green. That was the first thing he noticed about her when she ascended the ladder in the underground meth lab. That emerald color. Her eyes. Her lips. He had never seen a woman who looked like her. He held her soft, small hand, gripping him as he guided her through the carnage she ordered. Then it was her smell. Intoxicating. Lingered on his hand, his jacket sleeve where it touched her. He slept with it that night, dreaming of her while his heart beat fast.

Since meeting her, he was in a constant state of arousal.

When he thought of her, he salivated. He saw the desert. Badlands.

In this place, she was so different. Her face was smooth, open. She smiled often. Her hair was down and wavy, tangled and free. She was full of breath, full of words and of kindness and torture. She spoke in different languages. German. Spanish. She whispered. She had no worries here. 

Her naked body. Perfect. He nearly burst into tears; her beauty was overwhelming.

He knelt in front of her, as though to say a prayer. His hand on the small of her back, his face pressed against her stomach. He breathed her in, kissed her hipbone.

Her lips. Soft, pink, full. He bit into them and moaned into her mouth. He moaned her name.

Lydia.

The first time he had masturbated to her. He hadn't been able to stop thinking of her since seeing her in the desert. Confusion. They had had a meeting that morning; he was so nervous. She slipped out of her blue coat, revealing her pale blouse. He saw for the first time her collarbone. Her neck. The curve of her breasts. Her name. Her name made him hard. After the meeting, he took a shower. He saw her eyes as she sucked his dick, thought of leaving bite marks, bruises on her ivory skin. He came so hard, it shocked him. As he orgasmed, her name came tumbling, floating out of his mouth over and over again, like a mantra.

Miss Quayle. Miss Quayle. Lydia.

His obsession was born. Now, when they would have weekly meetings, when she reached for her tea, when she came to the lab for inspections, all he could do was study her, fantasize about her. Wonder. Imagine what her face would look like twisted with ecstasy. Her torn limb from limb. What she tasted like her. The thought of making her come. Making her come for him. Bleeding for her while she laughed, relishing, delighting, being baptized in her exquisite torture. Worshipping at her altar. Her nails in his flesh. He touched her whenever he could. 

But here, she was real. She was his. His desire possessed him. Faster, harder, more brutal, wilder than he had ever been. Her smell, her neck, eating her, drinking her, breathing her, kissing her everywhere. His hard cock inside of her. Inside the body of the woman he loved. Breathing, panting. He could not stop saying her name. A whispered, fevered reverence.

Lydia.

He was fucking her. He was an animal. He could not stop saying her name. He sucked her breasts, bit her everywhere. He pulled her hair. It smelled so good. Her gasps, her breathing, her moaning, her body. The sound of her saying his name. He felt himself begin to rise closer to the edge of the most powerful and frightening orgasm of his life. She began to breathe harder, fucking him faster. She arched her back and spasmed over and over. Her orgasm. Her face, broken open with pleasure. His eyes rolled back into his head and he came inside her with the force of all he had within him. Screaming, guttural, falling apart, face buried in her neck, emptying himself into her. Wetness. Warmth. The feeling of her stroking his hair. She was like smoke. Vapor.

\-------

His eyes opened.

A dirty ceiling fan.

Bright sunlight. The sound of a chainsaw in the distance. Machines. Todd shocked himself awake.

Soaked in sweat, he sat up in bed. He was alone. 

He brought his hand to his forehead, to his heart. It was beating so fast. The intensity of the dream was unbelievable. 

8:02 AM.

He blinked as he looked at the clock and remembered that it was Thursday. 

Just two more hours.

A smile spread across his face. He silently mouthed her name.


End file.
